Daddy's Home 2
Daddy's Home 2 is a 2017 American Christmas comedy film directed by Sean Anders and written by Anders and John Morris. A sequel to Daddy's Home (2015), it stars Will Ferrell, Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini, John Cena, with John Lithgow and Mel Gibson. The plot follows now reformed-fathers Brad and Dusty (Ferrell and Wahlberg), now co-parenting Dusty's kids, who have to deal with their own fathers (Lithgow and Gibson) visiting for the holidays. Principal photography on the film began in Massachusetts in March 2017 and it was released in the United States by Paramount Pictureson November 10, 2017. Although the film received generally negative reviews from critics, it grossed over $180 million worldwide on a $70 million budget. Summary Father and stepfather Dusty and Brad join forces to make Christmastime perfect for the children. Their newfound partnership soon gets put to the test when Dusty's old-school, macho dad and Brad's gentle father arrive to turn the holiday upside down. Plot After finally becoming friends at the end of the first film, Brad Whittaker and Dusty Mayron have a co-dad system where their two children, Megan and Dylan, take turns at each father's house. Dusty has also remarried, this time to Karen, a writer, and is stepdad to Adrianna, Karen's daughter. Brad and his wife, Sara, along with Dusty and Karen, attend a school play for Megan, where she announces to the whole audience that she doesn't like the fact that she has to go back and forth to different houses all the time. Back at the house, after the play, Brad and Dusty decide to do away with having two separate Christmases and instead do one "together Christmas". Dusty, however, finds out his tough fighter pilot/astronaut father Kurt (Mel Gibson) is coming for Christmas. At the airport the next day, Dusty tells Brad that his father is going to make fun of them since he won't understand their co-dad arrangement. When Kurt arrives, he mistakes Brad for a chauffeur. When Dusty explains that Brad is the stepdad to his children, Kurt doesn't like it. Brad's overbearing and over-cheerful dad, Don, arrives next, unnerving Kurt. Don tells Brad that his mother didn't come along, because she is taking care of Brad's Uncle who isn't feeling well. Back at the house, Megan and Dylan warmly embrace Don, since he is very present in their lives, while Kurt hasn't seen the children since they were toddlers. Kurt rents a large cabin through Airbnb, to house all of them through the holiday week. As Brad and Dusty pack the bags into the car, Dusty tells Brad that Kurt thinks the two men are harboring bad feelings for each other, but are just hiding it from everyone by pretending to be friends. When Kurt comes up, they change the subject. Throughout the week, Brad and Dusty's co-dad relationship is put to the test by Kurt's meddling. Meanwhile, Dusty tries to get close to his stepdaughter, Adrianna, but she doesn't like him and repeatedly tells him that he isn't her father. Sara also tries to bond with Karen but is taken aback by some of Karen's actions, like shoplifting clothes from a store. Dylan develops a crush on a little girl staying in the cabin next door. He gets made fun of it by Megan and Adrianna. The next day, the family goes out to take the kids to see Santa. While there, Kurt convinces Dylan to ask Santa for a shotgun, which he does ask for. Brad and Sara tell Dylan that a shotgun for hunting means that a poor innocent animal will lose its life. This convinces Dylan to change his mind, but Megan instead decides she wants to go hunting. While out hunting the next day, Megan accidentally shoots Kurt in the shoulder, sending him to the hospital. At the hospital, Dusty and Kurt begin to bond after they almost begin fighting when Kurt tries to leave the hospital. That night, Brad, Dusty, Don & Kurt go to an improv comedy club where the four men are relaxing and having a good time watching the show. Kurt gets up to go get another drink at the bar. Dusty sees Kurt picking up a woman at the bar and leaves with her. Brad enters Don into the improv show, and Dusty chooses a topic of a husband confronting his cheating wife as the subject of an improv skit. As the skit progresses, it is revealed that Don has separated from his wife in real life. The audience believes that this is all part of the show, even when Brad tries to tell the audience that it is not. The next day, Brad confronts Dusty. After Dusty reveals that he chose the infidelity subject for the improv game because he wanted to get back at Brad, because of how Brad has a good relationship with Don. Brad says he knows that is why Dusty chose that particular topic and to get back at Dusty; Brad has invited Adrianna's real dad, Roger, to the cabin for Christmas. That evening, the entire family takes part in a Christmas manger representation. Brad gets into a fight with Dusty after Brad wants to play Joseph, which Dusty is currently playing. This breaks out in front of a crowd that is watching. Instead of Dusty fighting Brad, he almost comes to blows with Roger. The next morning, Christmas Day, the families all pack up to leave. On their way out of town, the families are forced back to town on account of a blizzard. They are forced to take shelter at a movie theater. With every other movie being sold out, due to the huge influx of business from other families seeking shelter at the theater, both families go to see the last movie available: Missile Tow, a fictitious Liam Neeson holiday action film. When the power cuts off during the movie, the families go to the lobby where each man confronts their father about the secrets, lies, and attitudes. Don confronts Brad about not telling him the truth about his divorce, while Dusty tries to talk to Kurt. When Dylan sees the girl he has a crush on, is also there at the theater, he is teased again by Megan and Adrianna. After remembering some advice given to him by Kurt, Dylan walks toward her to kiss her. All of a sudden, he doesn't kiss her, but instead kisses Adrianna, his stepsister. Roger gets freaked out and attempts to leave with Adrianna, but is confronted by Dusty. He deduces that the reason why Adrianna hasn't warmed up to him is that he has never told her that he loves her, which he does. He also tells Roger that loving Adrianna means loving her real father as well since he is also part of the family. Roger almost leaves without Adrianna, but has a change of heart after everyone breaks out into a song of Do They Know It's Christmas? and decides to stay. Don and Brad also reconcile. Sometime later, at the airport, Don and Kurt are preparing to leave to head back to their respective homes. Kurt heads with Don up the terminal escalators, where he reveals to Don that he switched out the tickets and they're going to spend New Years in Las Vegas. As Brad's mom's flight arrives, Dusty and Brad discover that Brad's new stepdad is Chesley "Sully" Sullenberger, the pilot of the "Miracle on the Hudson" flight. Brad and Dusty remember that they watched the film "Sully" together not too long ago and Brad appears to be welcoming towards him. Brad runs down the terminal and says that Sully will never replace his father, because Sully has only one great personal story, whereas his father has thousands of stories. Cast * Will Ferrell as Brad Whitaker, the 2nd husband of Sara, father of Griffy and stepfather of Megan & Dylan * Mark Wahlberg as Dusty Mayron, the 1st husband of Sara, 2nd husband of Karen, father of Megan & Dylan and stepfather of Adrianna * Mel Gibson as Kurt Mayron, the father of Dusty, the grandfather of Megan & Dylan and step-grandfather of Adrianna * John Lithgow as Don Whitaker, the father of Brad, the grandfather of Griffy and step-grandfather of Megan & Dylan * Linda Cardellini as Sara Whitaker, the 1st wife of Dusty, wife of Brad and mother of Megan, Dylan & Griffy * John Cena as Roger, the 1st husband of Karen and father of Adrianna * Scarlett Estevez as Megan Mayron, the daughter of Dusty & Sara, stepdaughter of Brad & Karen, sister of Dylan, stepsister of Adrianna and half-sister of Griffy * Owen Vaccaro as Dylan Mayron, the son of Dusty & Sara, stepson of Brad & Karen, brother of Megan, stepbrother of Adrianna and half-brother of Griffy * Alessandra Ambrosio as Karen Mayron, the 2nd wife Dusty and mother of Adrianna * Didi Costine as Adrianna, the daughter of Roger & Karen, stepdaughter of Dusty and stepsister of Megan & Dylan * Chesley Sullenberger as himself * Liam Neeson as himself *Bill Burr as Jerry Trivia * The kids can be seen watching a scene of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Category:Movies